Looney Tunes Animated Jigsaws
Looney Tunes Animated Jigsaws is a 1998 Looney Tunes game series. It is based on the Looney Tunes cartoons with some of the all time favorite characters like Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Tweety & Sylvester, Pepé Le Pew, The Tazmanian Devil, and others. Any of these puzzles can be scaled up and down the difficulty scale, from level one (five pieces, mildly challenging) to level five (hundreds of pieces). The program even has two interfaces, one with pull-down menus, presumably for adults, and the other with large cartoon icons, for kids. List of games Gallery Levels of Difficulty ltajle1.png|Simple, isn't it? ltajle2.png|That's better. ltajle3.png|Ambitious, aren't we? ltajle4.png|Well, Mr. Einstein. ltajle5.png|This is Preposterous! Gameplay ltajls.png|Loading Screen ltajmmcp.png|Choose Puzzle screen from "Merrie Masquerades" 522GA2lps0L.jpg|Choose Puzzle screen from "Wuv & Marriage" ltajmm-mainpuz1.png|Gameplay of "Merrie Masquerades" (interface with large cartoon icons) ltajmm-menu1.png|Pull-down Menu #1 ltajmm-menu2.png|Pull-down Menu #2 ltajmm-menu3.png|Pull-down Menu #3 Assorted Nuts Puzzles ltajan-1.png|My Bunny Lies Over The Sea ltajan-2.png|Bedevilled Rabbit ltajan-3.png|Bedevilled Rabbit ltajan-4.png|Little Boy Boo ltajan-5.png|Birds Anonymous ltajan-6.png|High Diving Hare ltajan-7.png|For Scent-imental Reasons ltajan-8.png|One Froggy Evening ltajan-9.png|Hook, Line and Stinker ltajan-10.png|Drip-Along Daffy ltajan-11.png|Tortilla Flaps ltajan-12.png|Here Today, Gone Tamale ltajan-13.png|Lovelorn Leghorn ltajan-14.png|Lovelorn Leghorn ltajan-15.png|Feather Dusted ltajan-16.png|Bewitched Bunny ltajan-17.png|Bewitched Bunny ltajan-18.png|Mutiny on the Bunny ltajan-19.png|Hurdy-Gurdy Hare ltajan-20.png|Piker's Peak ltajan-21.png|Tweety's Circus ltajan-22.png|Catty Cornered ltajan-23.png|Zipping Along ltajan-24.png|Hip Hip-Hurry! ltajan-25.png|Stork Naked ltajan-26-bp.png|A Pizza Tweety-Pie (Could be the surprise jigsaw puzzle) Cosmic Capers Puzzles ltajcc-1.png|Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Century ltajcc-2.png|Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Century ltajcc-3.png|Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Century ltajcc-4.png|Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Century ltajcc-5.png|Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Century ltajcc-6.png|Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Century ltajcc-7.png|Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Century ltajcc-8.png|One Froggy Evening ltajcc-9.png|Operation: Rabbit ltajcc-10.png|The Hasty Hare ltajcc-11.png|The Hasty Hare ltajcc-12.png|The Hasty Hare ltajcc-13.png|The Hasty Hare ltajcc-14.png|The Hasty Hare ltajcc-15.png|The Hasty Hare ltajcc-16.png|The Hasty Hare ltajcc-17.png|Robot Rabbit ltajcc-18.png|Hare-Way to the Stars ltajcc-19.png|Hare-Way to the Stars ltajcc-20.png|Hare-Way to the Stars ltajcc-21.png|Hare-Way to the Stars ltajcc-22.png|Hare-Way to the Stars ltajcc-23.png|Hare-Way to the Stars ltajcc-24.png|Hare-Way to the Stars ltajcc-25.png|Rocket Squad ltajcc-26.png|Stupor Duck (Could be the surprise jigsaw puzzle) Merrie Masquerades Puzzles ltajmm-1.png|Ali Baba Bunny ltajmm-2.png|Duck! Rabbit, Duck! ltajmm-3.png|Robin Hood Daffy ltajmm-4.png|Robin Hood Daffy ltajmm-5.png|Past Perfumance ltajmm-6.png|Who's Kitten Who? ltajmm-7.png|Knighty Knight Bugs ltajmm-8.png|Knighty Knight Bugs ltajmm-9.png|Tweety and the Beanstalk ltajmm-10.png|Duck Amuck ltajmm-11.png|Drip-Along Daffy ltajmm-12.png|Drip-Along Daffy ltajmm-13.png|The Scarlet Pumpernickel ltajmm-14.png|The Windblown Hare ltajmm-15.png|Rabbit Hood ltajmm-16.png|Leghorn Swoggled ltajmm-17.png|Feather Dusted ltajmm-18.png|My Little Duckaroo ltajmm-19.png|My Little Duckaroo ltajmm-20.png|Bewitched Bunny ltajmm-21.png|Hare Trimmed ltajmm-22.png|Mutiny on the Bunny ltajmm-23.png|Baton Bunny ltajmm-24.png|Tweety's Circus ltajmm-25.png|Red Riding Hoodwinked ltajmm-26-bp.png|Dog Pounded (Could be the surprise jigsaw puzzle) Wuv & Marriage Puzzles ltajw&m-1.png|Bedevilled Rabbit ltajw&m-2.png|Bad Ol' Putty Tat ltajw&m-3.png|What's Opera, Doc? ltajw&m-4.png|The Scarlet Pumpernickel ltajw&m-5.png|The Super Snooper ltajw&m-6.png|Rabbit of Seville ltajw&m-7.png|Rabbit of Seville ltajw&m-8.png|Lovelorn Leghorn ltajw&m-9.png|Lovelorn Leghorn ltajw&m-10.png|The Cats Bah ltajw&m-11.png|The Cats Bah ltajw&m-12.png|Robot Rabbit ltajw&m-13.png|Frigid Hare ltajw&m-14.png|Frigid Hare ltajw&m-15.png|Of Rice and Hen ltajw&m-16.png|Muscle Tussle ltajw&m-17.png|Touché and Go ltajw&m-18.png|Little Beau Pepé ltajw&m-19.png|Little Beau Pepé ltajw&m-20.png|Devil May Hare ltajw&m-21.png|Hillbilly Hare ltajw&m-22.png|Hillbilly Hare ltajw&m-23.png|Heaven Scent ltajw&m-24.png|Stork Naked ltajw&m-25.png|Stork Naked ltajw&m-26-bp.png|Going! Going! Gosh! (Could be the surprise jigsaw puzzle) Other Puzzles ltajbs-r.png ltajbs-bb.png|Gray Background (Bugs Bunny) ltajbs-wec.png|Turquoise Background (Wile E. Coyote) ltajbs-pp.png|Swirly Purple Background (Porky Pig) ltajbs-td.png|Black Background (Tasmanian Devil) Videos Looney Tunes Animated Jigsaws - Merrie Masquerades - All Video Clips External Links * http://www.mrbillsadventureland.com/reviews/k-l/loonytunesR/wuvmarriageR.htm * https://partners.nytimes.com/library/tech/98/10/circuits/game-theory/01game.html Category:1998 video games Category:Looney Tunes Category:Video games Category:Games Category:Computer games Category:PC games Category:Windows games Category:Looney Tunes video games Category:SouthPeak Games Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment games Category:Merchandise